


Clair de Lune

by jenovan



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Late at Night, Musical Instruments, Wistful, female main character, is this a dream?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovan/pseuds/jenovan
Summary: Anavelle has been warned about being too curious for her own good -- more than once -- but when she wakes in the middle of the night and hears unexpected music, what else could she possibly do but investigate?
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Clair de Lune

Anavelle woke suddenly and sat up, rubbing her eyes. A quick check of her D.D.D. told her it was nearly 2 AM, when she’d normally be sound asleep. What woke her up…?

The House of Lamentation seemed quiet -- it was a school night, after all -- but after a moment, she heard it, from some far corner of the house: the unmistakable sweet, glowing tones of a harp.

_ A  _ harp _? Maybe Lucifer is listening to some classical while he’s working late. _ She’d gotten the impression over the last couple of months that he didn’t sleep much. Whether that was because of his seemingly endless tasks, or some other more mysterious reason, she didn’t know.

As she lay there, staring up into the twinkle-lit branches above her bed and wondering what he might be doing, she realized she wasn’t going to be able to sleep without satisfying her curiosity -- the same curiosity that had already gotten her in trouble with him several times. 

_ I mean… checking in on him in the middle of the night can’t be as bad as sneaking into the attic or smuggling angels into the house, right? _

Assuming the mysterious music had anything to do with Lucifer, anyway.  _ Maybe Asmo is having a late-night bubble bath or something and needs a soundtrack, who knows. _

With a sigh of exasperation at her own inquisitiveness, she pulled a robe over her chemise and padded barefoot out into the hall, following the faint thread of music.

The other bedrooms were silent as Anavelle walked by; the murmur of the harp pulled her downstairs into the common spaces. The living and dining rooms were dark, which was unsurprising. The library likewise appeared unoccupied, and the music didn’t seem to be coming from that direction at all, so that probably ruled out Lucifer’s adjacent study. Heading back in the other direction, she passed through the common room, dimly lit by the dying embers in the fireplace. The soft, lulling notes of the harp were definitely coming from the next room, and she felt foolish for not checking there first.

But the music room, too, sat dark. Beyond it, where the walls gave way to elaborately framed glass, moonlight illuminated the central fountain -- now standing still and silent -- and a figure seated with a great concert harp.

Anavelle froze where she stood, not in fear but in utter astonishment. Maybe she shouldn’t have been so shocked, but the sight of  _ Lucifer  _ \-- coat off, tie loosened, and hands bare -- playing the harp with what seemed to be real mastery was not something her mind was prepared for, especially after waking up in the middle of the night. 

_ Am I still asleep, and dreaming all this? _ She stood, spellbound and silent, as he drew a seemingly unending cascade of shimmering notes from the strings, his movements fluid and unhurried. He leaned his head close to the instrument, as if it were whispering secrets for his ears alone; his eyes were closed, though Anavelle couldn’t know if it was because he was concentrating, or if he was simply lost in the music.

As the melody flowed forth, she suddenly felt the unexpected heat of tears in her eyes. It was too much to take in -- the ethereal music, the moonlight, the fallen angel… Her chest was strangely tight as it sank in, more than ever before, that this was  _ the _ Lucifer, the one who had fascinated countless poets and artists and philosophers over the centuries. The Morning Star, one of the greatest of the Father’s creations. Sitting here, playing a harp in the dead of night, with only her to hear it...

“Anavelle.”

With a start, she looked up. He was still intent on his playing, but he spoke to her without missing a beat. “Instead of standing there in the dark, why don’t you come in?”

Of course he’d known she was there. She was fairly certain he knew  _ everything _ happening in the house, whether he acted on that knowledge or not. Trying to regain her composure, she quickly crossed the room they called the planetarium, the stone tile cold under her feet as she made her way to one of the upholstered chairs.

“You shouldn’t still be up, you have class tomorrow,” was the only admonishment he gave her as he continued to play.

“I know, I just… woke up.”

“Ah.”

He made no further intimation that she should leave, so she stayed, letting the glowing notes wash over her like warm rain.

When she woke in her bed the next morning, tucked in and still half-wrapped in her robe, she mused over the dreamy interlude of the night before and realized, with almost painful clarity, that she loved him.

  
  


_ fin. _

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks (always) to [Sresla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sresla) for being awesome in general, but today specifically for the notion of Lucifer being a serious harpist: that mental image spawned this little snippet of text.


End file.
